flower_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Kids: Movie Trailer transcripts
Official Teaser Trailer Disney Flower Studios ♪♪ NEXT SPRING Teddy Bear: I don't belong here! Screams John Kiddies: Grunts Yelling Woody (Voice Box): There's a snake in my boot! Buzz Lightyear (Voice Box): To infinity and beyond! Shane Kiddies: The panic is attacking me! Tarrow Kiddies: Oh boy! Foregay the Dog: He-Help! I-I can't see anything! Teddy Bear: I'm a teddy bear! Screams John Kiddies: Hey! Hey! somebody get him before he pokes a eye out! ♪♪ The Little Kids: Movie SPRING 2020 THIS FILM IS NOT YET RATED © 2020 DISNEY Teaser Trailer Reaction Disney Flower Studios Mr. Squirrel: You kidding me? He said that? To your face? Mr. Weasel: To my face. Mr. Squirrel: And then what happens? Mr. Weasel: So I get real close, right? I'm like, I don't care which pumpkin patch you're from, kid. Mr. Squirrel: Oh-ho! Mr. Weasel: Give me back my Acorn before I knock the dimples off your face. Mr. Squirrel: Ho! Squirrel laughs Weasel laughs Mr. Weasel: Okay? Mr. Squirrel: No you didn't. You don't even care, man. Mr. Weasel: Oh, yea. Mr. Squirrel: Yeah. You are a "I don't care" mouse. You know what I am saying? You know what I am saying? laughs Mr. Squirrel: Oh, man. Mr. Weasel: Oh! Mr. Squirrel? Mr. Squirrel: Yeah? Mr. Weasel: You see the new movie trailer? Mr. Squirrel: For what? Mr. Weasel: You ain't see it? Mr. Squirrel: See what? What is it, Mr. Weasel? Mr. Weasel: Mr. Squirrel. Mr. Squirrel: What? Mr. Weasel: They're making a Little Kids movie. Mr. Squirrel: No! I thought those guys were crazy, Dawg. They are the little kids! Mr. Weasel: They are. First, They made the TV Show, But now, It's The Little Kids Movie. Mr. Squirrel: Oh shoot! Oh no! I love Those little guys, dawg. Mr. Weasel: The Little Kids are my jam. Mr. Squirrel: Hey, Hey, you, What about you're John Kiddies. I wanna hear your impression of him. Mr. Weasel (acting like John Kiddies): "Hi, My name is John Kiddies." Mr. Squirrel: Laughs And Molly's like, Mr. Squirrel (acting like Molly Kiddies): "Come on, Is The First Day of School!" Mr. Weasel: Oh, yea. That's a pretty good impression of Molly. Mr. Squirrel: Do the theme song, I wanna hear it, Do it, do it, do it. Mr. Weasel: throat "Hey there little kiddies, Welcome to The Little Animals." Mr. Squirrel: Laughs Say, wait wait, What? Mr. Weasel: Yeah. Mr. Squirrel: That's not right. Mr. Weasel: You sure? Mr. Squirrel: No, that's not right. Mr. Weasel: Pretty sure? Mr. Squirrel: No, no, no, Let me show you. "Hey there little kids, Welcome to The Little Zoo!" Mr. Weasel: You didn't how it goes.........saying? Mr. Squirrel: That's how it goes. Mr. Weasel: "Hey there little kitties, Welcome to The Little Pets!" Mr. Squirrel: "Hey there little lillies--" Mr. Weasel: "Hey there little gigglies--" Molly Kiddies: Hey, Hey! Guys! You've got it all wrong. John Kiddies: It's "Hey there little kiddies," Kiddies Turns on microphone John Kiddies of the microphone: "Welcome to The Little Kids!" Mr. Squirrel and Mr. Weasel: .......... Laughs Mr. Squirrel: That's a stupidiest thing I ever heard! Mr. Weasel: You can't sing the Little Kids theme song, dummy. That's impossible. Mr. Squirrel: You ever show'd up what a little kid can be? Mr. Weasel: Those kiddies are little you know? Mr. Squirrel: Nothing about that. Kiddies Turns off microphone ♪♪ The Little Kids: Movie SPRING 2020 THIS FILM IS NOT YET RATED © 2020 DISNEY Birth of Molly Kiddies Teaser John Kiddies: Huh? Oliver Kiddies: Gasps Opening John Kiddies: Mommy! Your home! John and Molly's Mom / Julia Kiddies: I guess we you call you, Molly Kiddies. Baby Molly: Babbling and Oliver Kiddies Laughs BIRTH OF MOLLY KIDDIES The Little Kids: Movie IN THEATERS SPRING 2020 THIS FILM IS NOT YET RATED © 2020 Disney School Day Ad Disney Flower Studios ♪♪ John Kiddies: Wow. This place is amazing. Molly Kiddies: When is Oliver gonna meet us here? John Kiddies: He must be doing a math test somewhere. (Oliver Kiddies working on the math test) Ringing Mr. Squirrel: Hey. Down here Brown Boy. Mr. Weasel: If you think you can take our top price spot?! your wrong. Mr. Squirrel: Crazy wrong! Oliver Kiddies: Help us please! Mr. Squirrel: I'll help you guys. With my Littlefoot! (Mr. Squirrel slaps Oliver's cheek) Oliver Kiddies: Boof! Mr. Squirrel: There! How about that! Huh?! Hey ki----- um... Gasps Oh! Oh! Hey there little kiddies, Welcome to The Littlefoot! (Mr. Squirrel slaps Oliver's cheek again) Mr. Squirrel: Boom! Mr. Weasel: Laughs Mr. Squirrel: And wagging my tail? (Mr. Squirrel wagin his tail) (Oliver snapin' a Mouse Trap at Mr. Squirrel on the Tail) Mr. Squirrel: They can not here you Scream! Mr. Weasel: Whoa! Whoa. The Little Kids: Movie MAY 1 THIS FILM IS NOT YET RATED © 2020 DISNEY Labor Day Sneak Peek Teaser THIS SPRING and Molly Kiddies Giggles IT'S COMING FOR THE FIRST TIME The Little Kids: Movie Mr. Squirrel: I love Those little guys, dawg. Mr. Weasel: The Little Kids are my jam. THIS FILM IS NOT YET RATED © 2020 Disney Official Trailer Narrator: Before our kiddies begins, We'd like to introduce you to our kiddies guide speeds From the directors of Toy Story John Kiddies: Hey there, There's some amazing kiddies in the United States. Some of them, even sing and dance. we call them "The Little Kids" Waving a Hands John Kiddies: "Hey there little kiddies," Kiddies Turns on microphone John Kiddies of the microphone: "Welcome to The Little Kids!" Emily Kiddies: Emily. Lola Kiddies: Lola. Shane Kiddies: Shane. Hey you're an kiddies? You're funny right? Hey, Tell us a joke Shane, Lola and Emily Kiddies: Chuckles John Kiddies: Smells Ah. I want to be breath on me. Which you children, And beeing amazing. Disney Flower Studios Chirping John Kiddies: And look it this, Is a forest. Narrator: As you can see, Our kiddies guide knows all about United States. Especially those types known for thier Kiddies, Wiggles, Singing and Dancing. It's a forest, That will make you laugh out loud. (Oliver snapin' a Mouse Trap at Mr. Squirrel on the Tail) Mr. Squirrel: They can not here you Scream! Mr. Weasel: Whoa! Whoa. Narrator: As you roll right along. You never know what kind of kiddies you'll see. John Kiddies: Making of roll Lola Kiddies, His on this beauty. Narrator: But one thing's for sure, everywhere we go, There's lots and lots and lots of world. Oliver Kiddies: Something is too hungry for animals. Kitty Cat Meowing Echo: Meows Narrator: Kitty cats, Puppy dog, Squirrels and more. The United States is full of fun kiddies. And this Little Kids is full of surprises. So we sure to watch for a kiddies Boy named Shane and a Girl named Lola. John Kiddies: The Kiddies. the Movie Theater of Kids John Kiddies: Wow. Molly Kiddies Chuckles: It's, John. Narrator: Go ahead. jump right in. There's no danger danger danger here, Just plenty of singing, dancing and laughing. this kiddies just better and better every minute. John Kiddies: Absolutley Goshes. Narrator: It if everyone's ready, the kiddies is about to begin. John Kiddies: Will it on beauty. Narrator: Kiddies and Wigglies for every mile. John Kiddies: The kiddies we're haven't to go the back. Oliver Kiddies: What's going on? John Kiddies: Nothing into your Brown Boy, Just a kiddies. Oliver Kiddies: I've better take a look over here. This is Girl we was a roping tied. John Kiddies: That's why, The Little Cute Adorable Girl. Oliver Kiddies: Ew, What kind of toy we made? John Kiddies: No, That's a doll you idiot, That is The Little Cute Adorable Girl! Little Cute Adorable Girl Laughs Narrator: Come on along. You're gonna love every minute. We promise you've never seen kiddies move quite like this before. John Kiddies: Whoo! Don't you just love that Foregay the Dog? Narrator: What happens when the kiddie's team up with the Forest Animals, Everyone goes on a Little Kids. Join us for this adventure tour through the United States with John and Molly with the Forest Animals himself. His like very and everyone's favorite The Little Kids. Look for the Forest Animals and The Little Kids: Movie. Now Available on Theaters. in MAY 1 THIS FILM IS NOT YET RATED © 2020 DISNEY Trailer Learn Disney Flower Studios Narrator: Get ready, To the learn at school. It's the First Day of School! Come along! Molly Kiddies: First day of school! Wake up, wake up! Come on. First day of school. John Kiddies: I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. Molly Kiddies: Not you, John, me. John Kiddies: OK. Huh? Molly Kiddies: Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, it's time for school, time for school. : John Kiddies: All right, I'm up. Molly Kiddies: Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! and Bodyfall John Kiddies: Molly! : Shane Kiddies: The panic is attacking me! Waah! Tarrow Kiddies: Boof! Hey, Watch it! Teddy Bear: Uhh... Pardon me. That's mine. John and Molly's Dad / Daniel Kiddies: Oh, Here you go. Teddy Bear: Thank you. John and Molly's Dad / Daniel Kiddies: You're welcome. THIS YEAR John and Molly's Dad / Daniel Kiddies: Aah! Oh, hey. Are you all right? Here. Let me, uh-- Teddy Bear: Oh, you're so very kind. John and Molly's Dad / Daniel Kiddies: What happened? Teddy Bear: : Well, I... I threw off the kids just steal me. John and Molly's Dad / Daniel Kiddies: What? Teddy Bear: His steal me! The rhythm in which he lives his life, his outside of behavior. I threw it off, and the kid had me thrown out the window. John and Molly's Dad / Daniel Kiddies: (Gasps) Oh, really? I'm supposed to see him today. Teddy Bear: Don't throw off his groove! John and Molly's Dad / Daniel Kiddies: Oh, OK. GET READY Teddy Bear: Beware the kids. John and Molly's Dad / Daniel Kiddies: Hey, are you gonna be all right? Teddy Bear: Kids. TO RUN THE DOG. Foregay the Dog: You can put the dog door in there! Whoa! Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! John Kiddies: Foregay, Watch out for the fish kite! Foregay the Dog: What fish kite? Boof! Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Oh, good, I hope looks like ridiculous. From a directors of Toy Story Ringing John Kiddies: So, How it's school. Molly Kiddies: It was great. John Kiddies: Great, So how w-- Molly Kiddies: No. No, no, no, no, no, no, Tell me, How it's school. John Kiddies: It was awesome fun! So, Molly, Your my sister ever. Molly Kiddies: I love you, John. Kissing Wow, I Love You! John Kiddies: and Giggles Molly Kiddies: Giggles The Little Kids: Movie Mr. Squirrel: Hey. Down here Brown Boy. Mr. Weasel: If you think you can take our top price spot?! your wrong. Mr. Squirrel: Crazy wrong! Oliver Kiddies: Help us please! Mr. Squirrel: I'll help you guys. Hey there little kiddies, Welcome to The Littlefoot! (Mr. Squirrel slaps Oliver's cheek again) Mr. Squirrel: Boom! Mr. Weasel: Laughs Mr. Squirrel: And wagging my tail? (Mr. Squirrel wagin his tail) (Oliver snapin' a Mouse Trap at Mr. Squirrel on the Tail) Mr. Squirrel: They can not here you Scream! Mr. Weasel: Whoa! Whoa. Mr. Squirrel: OW! LET GO WITH ME!!!! IN CINEMAS MAY 1 WaltDisneyStudiosIE #TheLittleKidsMovie © 2020 DISNEY